Ingress
Ingress '''(or '''Ingress Prime) is an augmented reality mobile game developed and published by Niantic for Android and iOS devices. The game first released on December 14, 2013 for Android devices and then for iOS devices on July 14, 2014. The game is free-to-play, uses a freemium business model, and supports in-app purchases for additional in-game items. The mobile app has been downloaded more than 20 million times worldwide as of November 2018. Ingress uses the mobile device GPS to locate and interact with "portals" which are in proximity to the player's real-world location. The portals are physical points of interest where "human creativity and ingenuity is expressed" often manifesting as public art such as statues and monuments, unique architecture, outdoor murals, historic buildings, and other displays of human achievement. The game uses the portals as elements of a science fiction backstory along with a continuous open narrative provided through various forms of media. Featured Channels #NianticProject Related Channels #The Official Pokémon YouTube channel #Offizieller Pokémon Youtube Kanal #Pokémon Latam #La chaîne officielle Pokémon en français #Il Canale Pokémon Italiano Ufficiale #PokemonOficialES #Het Officiële Kanaal Van Pokémon In Nederland #O Canal Oficial da Pokémon em Português #ポケモン公式YouTubeチャンネル #Pokémon GO #Pokémon GO Japan #Pokémon GO France #Pokémon GO Italia #Pokémon GO Deutschland #Pokémon GO España #Pokémon GO BR #Pokémon GO Korea #Pokémon GO TW #Niantic #Harry Potter: Wizards Unite Setting and Plot An unknown, transdimensional force called Exotic Matter (XM) was discovered as a byproduct of the Higgs boson research (Large Hadron Collider) by a team of scientists at CERN in Switzerland. This substance has been associated with the Shapers, a mysterious phenomenon or alien race. Within the game, human reactions to this discovery fall into two factions known as the Enlightened and the Resistance. The Enlightened faction embrace the powers of XM to transcend mankind and believe their mission is to assist in the enlightenment of mankind by harnessing this energy. The Resistance faction see XM as a potential threat to humanity and believe their mission is to defend the human race by resisting the effects of those seeking to control others with XM. These two factions are the opposing "sides" or "teams" in the game: the Resistance is represented in the game by the color blue and the Enlightened by green. Both teams have naturally tended to balance each other out in population. Gameplay The gameplay of Ingress has been described as combining elements of geocaching with capture the flag. Play Environment A player using their mobile device (or "scanner") is presented with a map representing the surrounding area. The map has a black background and is completely unmarked, except for buildings and roads which are outlined in grey but not labeled, and bodies of water. These geographical features are supplied by OpenStreetMap and formerly Google Maps. Visible on the map are portals, Exotic Matter, links, and control fields. Distances from the player to in-game locations are displayed in metric units. Players must be physically near objects on the map to interact with them. The scanner represents the player as a small arrowhead in the center of a circle 40 meters (130 ft) in radius, which represents the perimeter within which direct interaction is possible. A player sees only their own location and not any other player's. The color of the arrowhead corresponds with the player's faction. A player can "hack" a nearby portal to acquire items, some of which can also be used to replenish XM. Players are rewarded with Action Points (AP) for actions within the game. Accumulating AP beyond certain thresholds grants higher access levels. The access levels are numbered 1 through 16, with 16 being the highest. The game usually rewards more AP for taking over enemy portals than for maintaining your own team's; if a player is outnumbered by members of the other faction, they will tend to accumulate AP at a faster rate as a way of leveling the playing field. In addition to earning AP, certain actions within the game can earn a player a medal. Medals are typically multi-tiered (ranked Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, and Onyx respectively) and become a requirement for level advancement beyond Level 8. Most medals are statistic-based: for instance, capturing portals, total MUs captured, fields and links created, various offensive actions, and even successfully discovering new portals. Some badges are exclusive and can only be obtained by attending special events. In September 2014, Niantic introduced missions to the game. A mission is a user-created set of places to visit (waypoints) and interact with in specified ways. Some missions list all the waypoints from the start, while others only reveal them one at a time as the user progresses from one to the next. Completing missions rewards the player with a mission medal displayed on their agent profile. Portals In the game, Earth has a large number of "portals", made visible by the scanner. They are colored green, blue, or grey, depending respectively on whether they are currently controlled by the Enlightened, by the Resistance, or are unclaimed. Players claim portals for their faction by "deploying" at least one "resonator" on them. They can also add "mods" (modifications) to protect the portals or increase their power in various ways. If a portal is claimed by the enemy, the player must first neutralize it by destroying the opponents' resonators with weapons called XMP ("Exotic Matter Pulse") Bursters. Players acquire game items (resonators, XMP bursters, etc.) by maneuvering themselves, typically by walking, biking, or driving, to within 40 metres (130 ft) of a portal and "hacking" it by selecting this option on their scanners. Players can also earn additional items and AP for "glyph hacking" a portal, where they are briefly shown several patterns and retrace them within a time limit. Portals are typically associated with buildings and landmarks of historic or architectural significance — such as sculptures, murals, and other public art, libraries, post offices, memorials, places of worship, public transit hubs, parks, and other recreational or tourist spaces, or with business locations. Players may submit requests for the creation of new portals if they meet the level requirements. It was thought upon at the game's launch that this would allow Google to generate data for its location-based services. As of July 2016, 15 million portals had been submitted by the Ingress community, and five million of those had been included in the game. At the time of Ingress Prime's release in November 2018, Niantic stated that "agents in more than 200+ countries have participated in more than 2,000 real-world events and visited more than 1.2 billion Portals" Operation Portal Recon In November 2016, "Operation Portal Recon" (OPR) was launched in beta in San Francisco, Tohoku and Kyushu. Operation Portal Recon is a service where high-level Ingress players can evaluate Portal candidates for the Portal Network. OPR exited beta in May 2017 and became available for all Level 16 players. The level requirement for OPR has been reduced several times with the most recent change made in July 2017, making OPR available for all Level 12 players or above. Portal Submissions returned to Ingress in September 2017, after a two-year hiatus, as a result of Operation Portal Recon. Niantic announced in September 2018 the ability to submit PokéStop nominations through Pokémon GO with an initial beta test in South Korea and Brazil. The nominations from the PokéStop Nomination Beta are reviewed by Operation Portal Recon users. In October 2019, Niantic announced Niantic Wayfarer as an expansion to OPR, where eligible players can review and submit nominations through other Niantic products such as Pokémon Go and Harry Potter: Wizards Unite. Links and Control Fields Two portals that have all eight resonators deployed and are controlled by the same faction can be linked by a player from that faction who stands within range of one and has a portal key for the other. The maximum possible length of a link depends on the average level of the portal and any mods that amplify the portal's link range. However, links cannot cross an existing link regardless of faction. Portals can maintain the links and/or fields connected to them when the portal contains at least three resonators. Once the portal has less than three resonators, all links and fields on the portal are destroyed. Links between portals can range from several meters to thousands of kilometers, created in operations of considerable logistical complexity. In more complex operations, links and fields can span across countries and oceans. When three portals are linked in a triangle, they create a control field, claiming the Mind Units (MU) within that field for their faction. In the game's context, control fields align the population’s thoughts with the faction. Control Fields are measured by the size of the human population that lives under the field. Therefore, the larger the Control Field, the more the Mind Units earned. The opposing faction can destroy a control field by destroying one or more of the links that form it. The largest control field formed had points between Germany, Greece, and Ukraine, and took four months of planning involving 200 players. Development and Release Ingress was released in closed beta on November 15, 2012, with an accompanying online viral marketing campaign. The latter was noticed as early as November 8, and earlier publicity efforts had been noted at events such as San Diego's Comic-Con on July 12, 2012. At the time of Ingress's release, Niantic had 35 employees. At the time of Ingress's release to Niantic's separation from Google in 2015, Niantic had 35 employees. An interview in 2013 described Ingress as a "proof of concept" for other AR games built on Google Maps' data. It was designed to be aimed at a niche market of gamers. Data from Ingress was used to populate the locations for PokéStops and Gyms within Pokémon Go released in July 2016. (See also Pokémon Go § Development.) Niantic views Ingress Prime as an opportunity to innovate in augmented reality gameplay design, which can be applied to its other games based on licensed intellectual properties. Niantic has also adjusted the initiation of new players into Ingress Prime to be more thorough, based on the response to the initiation procedures of Pokemon Go. Ingress Prime In December 2017, Niantic announced a thoroughly revamped version of the game, branded as Ingress Prime, would be released in 2018 using a completely rewritten new client and the lessons learned from the massive popularity of Pokémon Go. The new version features a subtly different back story akin to a superhero origin theme and a more florid graphic design. Technologically the new version uses Apple's ARKit and Google's ARCore, and the network layer transitioned from JSON to Protobuf in keeping with the engineering style of Pokémon Go. Prime launched on November 5, 2018 as an update to the existing Ingress game. Niantic also retained the older Ingress game as a separate application named Scanner REDACTED. The intention of the older Ingress app was to help aid the transition to Prime as feature parity was reached between both apps in 2019. Niantic retired the older app on September 30, 2019. Business Model Ingress is supported by advertising. Companies would be able to pay for their locations to be used as portals in the game, thus making their stores a pilgrimage site for Ingress players, which may translate into real-world sales. In Germany, Vodafone offered an Ingress phone plan with a large amount of data to support the game, in addition to its physical store locations becoming portals. In France, Niantic partnered with Unibail-Rodamco, and several of its shopping centers were incorporated in the game. In the U.S., the Jamba Juice and Zipcar chains have both had sponsored locations in Ingress. Niantic CEO John Hanke describes the number of commercial sponsors in Ingress as being "limited", stating that the developers do not want to take away from the experience of discovering interesting places in their local area. Another form of advertising is sponsorship of in-game equipment. Players can virtually acquire various tools and weapons to use in the game. Sponsored versions of these include the "AXA Shield", the "Lawson Power Cube", the "Circle K Power Cube", the "Ito En Transmuter (+/-)", the "SoftBank Ultra Link" and the "MUFG Capsule", all categorized as Very Rare and performing significantly better than non-sponsored versions. In-game sponsorship with AXA and MUFG ended in December 2017. The in-game sponsorship with Lawson and Circle K ended in December 2019. In October 2015, Niantic added an in-game store for microtransactions of in-game items and also opened a merchandise shop for physical items. Niantic's Ingress shop sells physical merchandise such as T-shirts and patches. An anime based on the game premiered on Fuji TV's +Ultra anime programming block on October 18, 2018. The anime series premiered on Netflix worldwide on April 30, 2019. Special Events In addition to the ongoing competition between the factions, there are several kinds of special events held on specific dates. Anomolies XM Anomalies are events where players from both factions compete in portal-based games in order to win points for their faction. The format of an XM Anomaly event occurs over the extent of a weekend with Saturday consisting of the main event. A "series" for the XM Anomalies usually spans two different weekends. Anomaly locations may be chosen based on the player activity in a region. Players organize within their faction into squads based on player level, local knowledge, and mode of transport (for example, walking or biking). The largest event, in Japan, attracted over 10,000 players. Anomaly sites are divided into two categories: Primary and Satellite locations. Niantic employees, as well as characters from the story, often attend events at Primary anomaly locations. More points are awarded to the prevailing faction at Primary sites than at Satellite sites. Players who participate in an anomaly are awarded a unique badge with the emblem of that anomaly. The outcome of XM Anomalies often influences future events in the plot. Reception Scholarship and Reviews Ingress has been the subject of academic study on the relationship between regionalism and globalism, and its badge system has been used as an example in a case study of gamification. Erin Stark argues that the game's system of players nominating portals based on street art is in effect the players curating a sense of place and a more flexible cultural heritage. Spanner Spencer, writing for PocketGamer, noted that there was no casual way of playing Ingress and that it demanded dedication and teamwork. Ingress has been read as a gift economy in which players swap datafication of their physical location for gameplay. Ingress is considered to be a location-based exergame. Niantic offers a set of guidelines for players that warn against trespass in its Terms of Service and reinforces that the player is responsible for their own conduct while playing the game. Legal expert Brian Wassom regards this as an important factor in AR games reducing the legal risk they bear when directing players to go to a location. Kai-Uwe Werbeck argues that the role-playing of the Ingress storyline challenges and reinforces postmodernism. Awards #''Ingress'' won a "special mention" at the 2013 Android Players' Choice Awards. #In 2014, Ingress won the 18th Japan Media Arts Festival Grand Prize for Entertainment Division #Ingress won the Game Designers Award at the 2015 Japan Game Awards. #In 2019, Ingress received the Sport in Life award by Japan's Sport Agency. Community and Cultural Impact According to Alex Dalenberg of American City Business Journals, as of May 2013 there were about 500,000 players globally. In an interview in August 2013 with the fan site Decode Ingress, Niantic founder John Hanke said "There have been over 1M downloads and a large chunk of those are active." In February 2014 there were 2 million players. As of 2015, the game had been downloaded over 8 million times. In 2015, Niantic told Tom's Hardware that they had 7 million players. Speaking with CNN, CEO John Hanke said he didn't expect players to start talking to each other and forming clubs. The game has attracted an enthusiastic following in cities worldwide amongst both young and old, to the extent that the gameplay is itself a lifestyle for some, including tattoos. Players have leased airplanes, helicopters, and boats to reach portals in remote areas of Siberia and Alaska. Cross-Faction Cooproration There are times when the game's backstory is ignored and agents from both factions cooperate for the sake of real-life gameplay and game balance: for example, by establishing neutral zones and rules of engagement; for training new players; for socializing; and occasionally for serious real-life purposes such as honoring fallen heroes. The game has received local media coverage, including for players organizing events such as creating links between portals at war memorials for Memorial Day. The opposing faction members at MIT arranged a campus-wide truce after the death of Sean Collier, an MIT police officer shot by the perpetrators in the 2013 Boston Marathon bombing, and placed their two respective portals side-by-side in a virtual cenotaph at the site of his death. On July 31, 2016, 49 players from both factions in South Africa collaborated to create a work of field art, a way to create control fields to form a picture or artistic design, of a rhinoceros, covering approximately 325 square kilometres (125 sq mi) to raise awareness of rhino poaching in Southern Africa. Criticisms and Incidents At the time of Ingress's launch in 2012, users noted and criticized Ingress for appearing very similar to Shadow Cities, an older, now-defunct, augmented reality game. Both have two factions that are fighting for the future of the world with smartphones. Though the games have similar game mechanics and look-and-feel, there are clear differences. In Shadow Cities, players are in the virtual world, which is dynamically mapped around them, and can teleport within the virtual world, whereas in Ingress, the portals are real-world locations that players generally have to actually move to in order to play. Shadow Cities was shut down on October 7, 2013 due to lack of popularity. Portals which had been approved within the Nazi concentration camps of Dachau and Sachsenhausen were removed in July 2015; Gabriele Hammermann, director of the memorial site at Dachau, told the Deutsche Presse-Agentur that Google's original approval of these portals was a humiliation for victims of the Nazi camps and their relatives, and Niantic founder John Hanke stated that "we apologize that this has happened." Some players have attracted the attention of law enforcement while playing the game, and hence commentary on the interaction of augmented reality games with real life. Because it can take some time for players to successfully "hack" a portal, they can draw the attention of law enforcement. In addition, some players play while driving slowly around an area, which is not recommended by the game developers and attracts the attention of law enforcement. The Center for Internet Security recommended that law enforcement officers be apprised of the game, and warned that it may be difficult to determine if a malicious actor is using the game as a cover. Furthermore, players have used unofficial apps to stalk each other. In 2014, a 16-year-old player in Brazil died after being hit by a bus while playing. In 2015, an Irish player fell into the sea and drowned while trying to capture Poolbeg Lighthouse at night. In September 2019, Niantic informed their player base that XM anomaly events would be a paid event going forward. This was done as a surprise with the next anomaly approaching four weeks. Another criticism for the paid events is the events are organized by players with what can be seen as minor involvement from Niantic. See Also #''Pokémon Go, augmented reality game based on ''Ingress made by Niantic #''Harry Potter: Wizards Unite, another augmented reality game by Niantic #Massively multiplayer online game (MMO) References # "We, at Niantic Labs at Google, are really excited to let you know that our bi..."''Google+. Niantic. November 4, 2013. Retrieved September 14, 2018. #'^' "iTunes official App shop". July 14, 2014. Retrieved July 14, 2014. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Prime_3-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Prime_3-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Prime_3-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Prime_3-3 ''d] "Welcome to Ingress Prime - Niantic". Niantic. November 5, 2018. Retrieved November 7, 2018. #'^' Russell, Jon (July 14, 2014). "Google's Ingress augmented reality game quietly launches for iOS devices". TNW News. The Next Web. Retrieved August 13, 2015. Google is inviting iPhone and iPad owners into its augmented reality game Ingress after it finally launched an iOS app. #'^' "Interacting with Portals". Ingress Help Center. Niantic. Retrieved December 11, 2018. #'^' "What is this 'Niantic Project'?". NianticLabs@Google. November 1, 2012. Retrieved November 20, 2018. #'^' "Investigate". Ingress Prime. Niantic. Retrieved January 18, 2019. #'^' "P.A. Chapeau's Word of the Day". Niantic Project. November 15, 2012. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-IB_9-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-IB_9-1 ''b] "Initial Briefing". Ingress Help Center. Niantic. Retrieved December 5, 2018. #'^' Haahr, Mads (2015), "Everting the Holodeck: Games and Storytelling in Physical Space", in Koenitz, Hartmut; Ferri, Gabriele; Haahr, Mads; Sezen, Digdem; Sezen, Tonguc Ibrahim (eds.), Interactive digital narrative : history, theory and practice, New York: Routledge, pp. 220–221, ISBN 978-1-138-78239-6 #'^' Andrew McMillen (February 17, 2015). "Ingress: The friendliest turf war on Earth". CNET. Retrieved July 21, 2016. #'^' Davis, Michael (October 5, 2016). "Ingress in Geography: Portals to Academic Success?". Journal of Geography: 1–9. doi:10.1080/00221341.2016.1227356. #'^' "Acquire Items via Hacking". Ingress Help. Google. Archived from the original on July 14, 2015. Retrieved November 7, 2018. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Level_14-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Level_14-1 ''b] "Level Up". Ingress Help Center. Niantic. Retrieved December 6, 2018. #'^' Haahr, Mads (2015), "Everting the Holodeck: Games and Storytelling in Physical Space", in Koenitz, Hartmut; Ferri, Gabriele; Haahr, Mads; Sezen, Digdem; Sezen, Tonguc Ibrahim (eds.), Interactive digital narrative : history, theory and practice, New York: Routledge, p. 221, ISBN 978-1-138-78239-6 #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Profile_16-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Profile_16-1 ''b] "Your Agent Profile". Ingress Help Center. Niantic. Retrieved December 6, 2018. #'^' "Creating Missions". Ingress Help Center. Niantic. Retrieved December 6, 2018. #'^' Ingress. "Candidate Portal criteria". Ingress Help. Niantic Labs. Retrieved September 12, 2015. #'^' "Candidate Portal criteria". Retrieved April 30, 2016. #'^' Hodson, Hal (November 28, 2012). [https://www.newscientist.com/article/mg21628936-200-why-googles-ingress-game-is-a-data-gold-mine/ "Why Google's Ingress game is a data gold mine"]. New Scientist. Retrieved July 20, 2016. #'^' Bogle, Ariel (July 11, 2016). "How the gurus behind Google Earth created 'Pokémon Go'". Mashable. Retrieved July 20, 2016. #'^' Kumparak, Greg. "Niantic's new invite-only "Portal Recon" tool lets players vote real-world locations into Ingress". TechCrunch. #'^' "Starting today, Operation Portal Recon (OPR) will now be available globally t..."Google+. Niantic. May 10, 2017. Retrieved September 14, 2018. #'^' "Agents, Level 12 or above now have access to Operation Portal Recon via..."Google+. Niantic. July 11, 2017. Retrieved September 14, 2018. #'^' "From the intrepid explorers who helped discover countless Portals during the..."Google+. Niantic. September 25, 2017. Retrieved September 14, 2018. #'^' Hanke, John (September 12, 2018). "Your Neighborhood, Your Game Board". Niantic Labs Blog. Niantic Labs. Retrieved September 14, 2018. #'^' "PokéStop Nomination Beta Comes to Brazil and South Korea!". Pokémon Go. Niantic. September 12, 2018. Retrieved September 16, 2018. #'^' "Introducing Niantic Wayfarer". Niantic. Retrieved December 17, 2019. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Tran_29-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Tran_29-1 ''b] Edmond Tran (July 7, 2016). "Pokemon GO Devs Still Exploring Multiplayer, Say Players Will Shape The Game". GameSpot. Retrieved July 21, 2016. #'^' "Create Links & Control Fields". Ingress Help Center. Niantic. Retrieved December 7,2018. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-d_31-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-d_31-1 ''b] Gannes, Liz (November 15, 2012). "Google Launches Ingress, a Worldwide Mobile Alternate Reality Game". All Things D. Retrieved November 15, 2012. #'^' Tracey Lien (November 15, 2012). "Google launches Ingress, a mobile alternate reality game set in the real world". Polygon. #'^' Elisabeth Cardy (November 16, 2012). "Introducing Ingress: The MMO by Google". Massively by Joystiq. Archived from the original on November 10, 2013. Retrieved November 17, 2013. #'^' "Ingress Preview, The Sphere of Weirdness explained". IGN Australia. #'^' Andersen, Michael (November 12, 2012). "Google ARG Hints at Niantic Labs Conspiracy". Wired. Retrieved November 15, 2012. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Ingress_Prime_36-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Ingress_Prime_36-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Ingress_Prime_36-2 c''] Webster, Andrew (December 2, 2017). "Niantic's first AR game Ingress is getting a massive overhaul in 2018 3 Ingress Prime features a new look, new story, and new tech". The Verge. Retrieved December 3, 2017. #^' "Farewell Agents!". ''Ingress Community Forums. Retrieved December 17, 2019. #'^' Nutt, Christian (October 31, 2013). "Q&A: Google Glass and the future of geo-location game Ingress". Gamasutra. Retrieved July 21, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Recode_39-0 Jump up to:'''''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Recode_39-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Recode_39-2 ''c] Johnson, Eric (October 4, 2016). "Full transcript: Niantic CEO John Hanke talks Pokémon Go on Recode Decode". Recode. Retrieved January 25, 2017. #'^' Borge, Ariel (July 11, 2016). "The story behind 'Pokémon Go's' impressive mapping". Mashable. Retrieved July 13, 2016. #'^' "How Niantic designers tackled Ingress Prime reboot". VentureBeat. November 11, 2018. Retrieved December 19, 2018. #'^' Weinberger, Matt (November 5, 2018). "The creators of Pokémon Go have totally revamped their original game — and it's perfect for Pokémon masters looking for a new challenge". Business Insider. Retrieved December 4, 2018. #'^' n/a, Fevenis (December 3, 2017). "The Beginning: Ingress 2.0 (Prime) Announced". Fev Games. Retrieved December 3, 2017. #'^' "Scanner [REDACTED"]. Niantic Support. Retrieved May 18, 2019. #'^' "We're announcing that Ingress will be retired on Monday, September 30. Thank you to all Agents who joined the ongoing global fight for Mind Units and control of the Portal Network. Going forward, Agents can continue to access Ingress by using the Ingress Prime app". Twitter. August 29, 2019. Retrieved August 30, 2019. #'^' Hide, Nick (July 14, 2014). "Ingress invades iOS: Google's augmented reality game hits iPhone". CNET. #'^' "INGRESS REPORT – Inspired and inspiring agents – May 12, 2016". Ingress (video). May 12, 2016. 1:09. Archived from the original on May 16, 2016. Retrieved May 15,2016. #'^' "How Google's Niantic Labs took over the world". GamesIndustry.biz. August 4, 2015. #'^' Hanke, John (August 19, 2013). "John Hanke". Google+. Archived from the originalon March 27, 2016. Retrieved July 25, 2016. Get your #Ingress data plan with Vodafone in Germany :-) #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Azeem_50-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Azeem_50-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingress_(video_game)#cite_ref-Azeem_50-2 c] Azeem, Sarwat Yasmeen (July 20, 2016). "The promotional potential of Pokemon Go". Aurora. Retrieved July 22, 2016. #'^' Paul-Emile Graff (September 25, 2014). "Ingress (Google) se met à jour : (re)découvrez le jeu avec notre reportage" (Google) updates: (re)discover the game with our report.. Clubic (in French). Retrieved July 22, 2016. #'^' Hayley Tsukayama (July 14, 2016). "Pokémon Go developer says ads are coming, and shops are already luring gamers in". The Washington Post. Retrieved July 22, 2016. Niantic, the developer behind Pokémon Go, has tried this trick before with its other major gaming hit, Ingress. In the past, Jamba Juice and Zipcar have both paid the developer to make their locations key spots in that game's augmented-reality map. #'^' "BTMU × Ingress tie-up". Bank of Tokyo-Mitsubishi UFJ. The Bank of Tokyo-Mitsubishi UFJ, Ltd. June 18, 2015. Archived from the original on October 20, 2015. Retrieved October 8, 2015. The Bank uses its vast network of over 1,700 branches and ATMs (excluding some branches and ATMs) around the country as "portals"! Find an BTMU portal near you today! ... this very rare item allows users to store and even accumulate more items over time. You can increase your chances of finding one at a BTMU portal. #'^' "Glossary and inventory items". Ingress Help Center. Retrieved January 4, 2019. #'^' "The Aegis Shield and the Quantum Capsule". Investigate: Ingress. Niantic. December 11, 2017. Archived from the original on January 7, 2019. Retrieved January 4, 2019. #'^' "Starting Monday, Lawson and Circle K Power Cubes will be changed into a new XM construct named the Hypercube. The functionality of will be the same as the previous two XM constructs. Any Lawson or Circle K Power Cubes you have in your inventory will be automatically". Twitter. December 12, 2019. Retrieved December 17, 2019. #'^' "Strategic Explorations (SE), a black-lab research and intelligence group asso..."Google+. Niantic. October 28, 2015. Retrieved November 7, 2018. #'^' "Niantic's Ingress Shop". Official Ingress Shop. Archived from the original on December 23, 2015. Retrieved December 23, 2015. #'^' "We're excited to announce that Ingress: The Animation will be out globally on @netflix on April 30!". Twitter. March 20, 2019. Retrieved March 26, 2019. #'^' "Zombies, anime, superheroes, slasher films: April is looking just about perfect. What are you looking forward to?". Twitter. March 20, 2019. Retrieved March 26, 2019. #'^' "Ingress Events— XM Anomalies". Ingress. Niantic. Retrieved August 30, 2018. These events are for Ingress players of ALL levels and last approximately 4-5 hours including 3-4 hours of walking/biking gameplay and a two hour social meetup at the end. Faction specific groups sometimes plan pre-event get togethers and after-parties. #'^' Hatfield, Tom (June 4, 2014). "Ingress: The game that reveals Google's secret war to control London". The Guardian. Retrieved July 22, 2016. #'^' Majorek, Marta; du Vall, Marta (March 20, 2015). "Ingress: An Example of a New Dimension in Entertainment". Games and Culture. doi:10.1177/1555412015575833. #'^' "Games Event Moved Over Zika Virus Fears". Kotaku Australia. February 5, 2016. Retrieved March 23, 2018. #'^' Chess, Shira (January 30, 2014). "Augmented regionalism: Ingress as geomediated gaming narrative". Information, Communication & Society. 17 (9): 1105–1117. doi:10.1080/1369118X.2014.881903. #'^' Kelly Blackwell. "Gamification – a case study | Game-Based Learning Compendium". thinkspace.csu.edu.au. Retrieved July 20, 2016. #'^' Erin Stark (2016). "Playful places: Uncovering hidden heritage with Ingress". In Michele Willson; Tama Leaver (eds.). Social, Casual and Mobile Games: The Changing Gaming Landscape. Bloomsbury USA. pp. 149–163. ISBN 978-1-5013-1058-4. #'^' Spanner Spencer (July 17, 2014). "If you don't like reality, go somewhere else". PocketGamer. Retrieved July 21, 2016. #'^' Nathan Hulsey; Joshua Reeves (2014). "The Gift that Keeps on Giving: Google, Ingress, and the Gift of Surveillance". Surveillance & Society. 12 (3): 389–400. ISSN 1477-7487. Retrieved July 20, 2016. #'^' Minhua Ma; Lakhmi C. Jain; Paul Anderson, eds. (2014). Virtual, augmented reality and serious games for healthcare 1 (Aufl. 2014 ed.). Berlin, Heidelberg: Springer Berlin Heidelberg. p. 199. ISBN 978-3-642-54816-1. #'^' Wassom, Brian D. (2015), "Chapter 7 – Torts and Personal Injury", in Wassom, Brian; Bishop, Allison (eds.), Augmented reality law, privacy, and ethics : law, society, and emerging AR technologies, Amsterdam Syngress, pp. 185–186, ISBN 978-0-12-800524-8 #'^' Kai-Uwe Werbeck (2016), "Shapers, Portals and Exotic Matter: Living Fiction and Augmented Reality in Google's Ingress", in Byers, Andrew; Crocco, Francesco (eds.), The role-playing society : essays on the cultural influence of RPGs, Jefferson, North Carolina: McFarland, p. 235, ISBN 978-0-7864-9883-3 #'^' "Top Apps and Games of 2013 - Android Apps on Google Play". Google Play Store. Retrieved December 6, 2018. #'^' "Japan Media Arts Festival Archive 2014". #'^' "Japan GameAwards:2015". Computer Entertainment Supplier's Association. Retrieved December 6, 2018. #'^' "Japan's Ministry of Education's health subsidiary, Sport Agency, recognizes Niantic games for its contributions to healthy lifestyles". Niantic. Retrieved 2019-08-29. #'^' Alex Dalenberg (May 24, 2013). "Ingress, Google's underground game, is being played all around you". Upstart Business Journal. Retrieved May 25, 2013. #'^' Andrea Di Simone (August 19, 2013). "Interview with Niantic's John Hanke". Retrieved August 21, 2013. #'^' Dean Takahashi (February 9, 2014). "Google Niantic's Ingress aims to make gamers thinner and more social in the real world (interview)". VentureBeat. Retrieved July 22,2016. #'^' Louise Beltzung (January 8, 2015). "The King Of Augmented Reality Street Fighting". Vice.com. Retrieved July 22, 2016. #'^' Rutherford, Sam (March 16, 2015). "Meet Endgame: Proving Ground – Google's AR Mobile Game". Tom's Guide. #'^' Larry Frum (August 26, 2013). "At Google, apps to help discover (and conquer) the world around you". CNN. Retrieved August 26, 2013. #'^' Wassom, Brian D. (2015), "Chapter 6 – Real Property Rights", in Wassom, Brian; Bishop, Allison (eds.), Augmented reality law, privacy, and ethics : law, society, and emerging AR technologies, Amsterdam Syngress, p. 168, ISBN 978-0-12-800524-8 #'^' Tual, Morgane (March 28, 2015). "Plongée dans l'univers d'" Ingress ", le jeu de Google aux frontières du réel" into the universe of "Ingress", the Google game at the frontiers of reality. Le Monde (in French). Retrieved July 22, 2016. #'^' "Ingress: a new Labor Day tradition?". The Arizona Republic.[dead link] #'^' Foster, Daniel (October 2014). "Will Hack Portals for Draft Beer" (pdf). Idaho Brew Magazine. Publitas. p. 3. Retrieved December 19, 2018. #'^' Sarah Schmid (February 24, 2014). "Ingress, Google, and Linda Besh: How a Mobile Game Augments Reality". Xconomy. Retrieved July 22, 2016. #'^' [https://plus.google.com/+NianticProject/posts/GGV7DJNahXc Niantic Project: On the Ingress Report] (video). June 6, 2013. Retrieved August 13,2016. #'^' Scott Kirsner (April 24, 2013). "In Google's Ingress augmented reality game, a ceasefire at MIT and a memorial to slain officer Sean Collier". Boston Globe. Retrieved June 2,2013. #'^' van der Wal, Kevin (August 1, 2016). "Kevin van der Wal (V3T1S): OPERATION: SAVE THE RHINO". Google+. Retrieved August 13, 2016. #'^' Chris Priestman (November 27, 2012). "Google Accused Of "Blatantly" Ripping Off Grey Area Games' Shadow Cities". Indiestatik. Archived from the original on November 27, 2012. Retrieved December 18, 2019. #'^' Tickle, Glen (January 15, 2013). "Inside Ingress, Google's Augmented Reality Android Game". Indiestatik. Retrieved December 14, 2013. #'^' Schuster, Shawn (September 20, 2013). "Shadow Cities closing down October 7". Engadget. Retrieved December 13, 2015. Finnish developer Grey Area has announced that they will be closing down Shadow Cities on October 7 of this year. The game has already been removed from the iTunes App Store as of today and it will not accept new Mana Potion purchases. #'^' "Google's Niantic Labs Sorry Over Death Camps in Smartphone Game". NBC News. Associated Press. #'^' "Augmented Reality Game Gets Player Arrested the First of Many", Read Write Web, December 11, 2012. #'^' Wassom, Brian D. (2015), "Chapter 8 – Criminal Law", in Wassom, Brian; Bishop, Allison (eds.), Augmented reality law, privacy, and ethics : law, society, and emerging AR technologies, Amsterdam Syngress, pp. 209–210, ISBN 978-0-12-800524-8 #'^' "Google's Ingress Game Will Likely Increase Reports of Suspicious Activity". MS-ISAC Cyber Tips Newsletter. Retrieved July 22, 2016. #'^' D'Anastasio, Cecilia. "Ingress Players Use Unofficial Tools To Stalk One Another". Kotaku. Retrieved November 9, 2017. #'^' Carlos Alberto Teixeira (February 11, 2014). "Jogador de game do Google morre após ser atropelado na Tijuca" game player dies after being hit in Tijuca. O Globo (in Portuguese). Retrieved September 5, 2018. #'^' Louise Roseingrave (December 5, 2015). "'Life is a living nightmare without him' – Online gamer died on night-time 'mission' at Poolbeg lighthouse". The Irish Independent. Retrieved July 20, 2016. #'^' "Niantic to charge: Ingress anomalies and other events now cost money and require tickets". September 13, 2019. Retrieved December 18, 2019. Further Reading #Kotsios, A. (March 21, 2015). "Privacy in an augmented reality". International Journal of Law and Information Technology. 23 (2): 157–185. doi:10.1093/ijlit/eav003. #Buettel, Jessie C.; Brook, Barry W. (June 2016). "Egress! How technophilia can reinforce biophilia to improve ecological restoration". Restoration Ecology. doi:10.1111/rec.12387. Gallery Ingress1.jpg Ingress2.png Ingress3.png Ingress4.jpg Ingress5.jpg This page was created on December 21, 2019, by JakCooperThePlumber. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers